Godzilla (Heisei)
|-|Godzillasaurus= |-|Base Form (Heisei I)= |-|Base Form (Heisei II)= |-|Burning/Meltdown form= Summary Heisei I: In the 1970s, a nuclear submarine crashed in the Bering Sea. A Godzillasaurus, barely hanging on to life in the cold ocean depths, was heavily mutated to a staggering height of 80 meters. This dinosaur had been relocated to this remote area by time travelers from the 23rd century, but little did they realize that their actions would actually fulfill the course of history and create the Godzilla they had sought to destroy... Heisei II: Though the Futurians from the 23rd century had sought to destroy Godzilla through the means of time travel, they had failed in this attempt. The Godzillasaurus, which the time travelers had relocated to the Bering Sea, mutated to a towering 80 meters when exposed to a nuclear accident in the 1970s. In 1992, the monster was exposed to yet another nuclear accident, and the already incredible anomaly grew to an even more unthinkable 100 meters in height! As the revamped reptile began to march southward toward the mainland, the Japanese government breathed a sigh of relief. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 6-A | 5-B | At least 5-B, higher with Infinite Heat Ray, 5-A via meltdown Name: Godzillasaurus, Godzilla-Saurus, Godzilla Saurus | Godzilla, Gojira | Burning Godzilla, Meltdown Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years (Godzillasaurus is a survivor of the Cretaceous period according to official books) | Higher in the rest of the series Classification: Theropod dinosaur | Irradiated Godzillasaurus Powers and Abilities: |-|Godzillasaurus= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 0), Immortality (Type 1; Survivor of the Cretaceous era) |-|Base (Heisei I)= Same as base, with Immortality (Type 3), Large Size (Type 2), Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Skilled in stealth, Aura, Radiation Manipulation (Radiation Absorption and nuclear-infused physical attacks), Heat Manipulation (Godzilla's standard atomic breath in the Heisei series is 500,000 degrees Celsius), Regeneration (At least High-Low), Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1500 degrees Celsius), Fire, Acid |-|Base (Heisei II)= Same as before, with limited Telepathy, Regeneration (Mid, Godzilla regenerated his exploded brain in seconds post Rodan Boost in battle), Transformation (Into Burning Godzilla), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Resisted micro-oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) and Mind Manipulation |-|Burning Godzilla= Same as before, with Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will ) and Resurrection Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can fight against dinosaurs who can harm him) | Continent level (Can fight and defeat foes that damaged him, such as Biollante and Super X2. Pushed the Super X2 durability to its absolute limit) | Planet level (Took on Mothra and Battra at the same time and killed Battra. He later also fought SpaceGodzilla, who had been stated to be capable of destroying Earth), higher with Uranium Atomic Heat Ray (Easily destroyed Super Mechagodzilla, who easily withstood his normal atomic breaths) and Burn Spiral Heat Ray (This attack was used to finish off SpaceGodzilla, who shrugged off Godzilla’s atomic breaths) | At least Planet level (Burning Godzilla was at the peak of his power, and therefore stronger than his past self that fought SpaceGodzilla. His power also increased continuously as he approached Meltdown), higher with Infinite Heat Ray (This beam is said to increase infinitely in power each time Burning Godzilla uses it). Large Planet level with Meltdown Speed: Normal Human (Could pursue human soldiers but not catch up to them) | Superhuman (Can move this fast), Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (His atomic breath attacks can reach Mach 19.07) | Superhuman Movement Speed, Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (His Atomic Breath can move at [blog:TheJ-ManRequiem/Godzilla Vs. Mothra 1992 1|Mach 13), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with SpaceGodzilla and reacted to and destroyed his crystal projectiles in midair) | Superhuman Movement Speed, Hypersonic+ Attack Speed, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M | Class M (Lifted and threw the 150,000 metric ton Mechagodzilla a fair distance) | Class M Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Continent Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Small Building level (Completely undamaged by small arms and rocket launchers, Can survive WW2 battleship cannons but not without extremely grievous injuries, though he survived nevertheless) | Continent level (Emerged from a volcanic eruption completely unharmed, and suffered no serious injuries after multiple blasts from the Super X2, to the point its Fire Mirror was pushed beyond its limit) | Planet level (Even the combined efforts of Battra and Mothra could only render Godzilla unconscious temporarily. Survived multiple attacks from SpaceGodzilla) | At least Planet level (Should be more powerful than before due to his continuous growth in power) Stamina: Unknown | High | High | High, but gradually decreases before he dies Range: Several meters by sheer size | Several dozen meters by sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray and Nuclear Pulse | Several dozen meters by sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray, Nuclear Pulse, and Spiral Fire Ray | Several dozen meters by sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Spiral Fire Ray, Planetary via Meltdown Intelligence: Average: acts mostly on instinct, yet he has bouts of cognitive thought as he remembered Yasuaki Shindo leaving him to die as a Godzillasaurus after being injured, and as Godzilla, killed Shindo out of vengeance. During the final battle against SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla was the first to figure out that this foe was drawing energy from the Fukuoka Tower and, with the help of Land Moguera, Godzilla demolishes the Tower and saps SpaceGodzilla's energy. Given Godzilla's evasion of the J.S.D.F. during a bout with Biollante, he seemed to display implications of precognition. He also cried when he failed to revive his son Godzilla Jr after he was killed by Destoroyah. Weaknesses: None notable | Susceptible to infection from the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria | Draining his nuclear reactor heart of nuclear energy fast enough will incapacitate him. Destroying the "second brain" in his lower torso paralyzes him, leaving him helpless. Absorbing too much radiation at once will turn him into his Burning form | Absorbing radiation accelerates his meltdown/burning, having his temperature brought down enough can potentially stop the meltdown, though the immense radiation will still be present. Feats: *''Fought the Military numerous times'' *''Destroyed the Super X '' *''Caused huge amounts of damage to Multiple Cities'' *''Destroyed the Super X2'' *''Fought and mortally wounded Biollante (resulting in her death)'' *''Fought and eventually killed King Ghidorah'' *''Fought and took down Mecha-King Ghidorah (But was defeated as well in the process)'' *''Took down both Battra and Mothra individually, but was defeated by them both when they joined forces'' *''Fought and took down Rodan'' *''With his Spiral Fire Ray, destroyed MechaGodzilla II'' *''Alongside MOGUERA, killed SpaceGodzilla'' *''Fought the Super X3'' *''Fought Destoroyah'' *''Via Meltdown, made Tokyo uninhabitable until Godzilla Junior absorbed his energy'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Atomic Heat Ray= File:Atomic_ray.png|Atomic Heat Ray *'Atomic Heat Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. The temperature of Godzilla's standard atomic breath in the Heisei series is 500,000 degrees Celsius. |-|Spiral Heat Ray= File:Spiral_Breath.jpg|Spiral Breath File:Spiral_atomic_ray.png|Uranium Atomic Heat Ray File:GVSG_-_Spiral_Heat_Ray_1.png|Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray File:4141468-spiral_ray.jpg|Burning Heat Ray File:Super_spiral_ray.png|Infinite Heat Ray *'Spiral Breath:' This version of Godzilla's atomic breath is typically portrayed as much more powerful than his normal atomic breath and is wrapped in an electrical spiral. It is used by Godzilla in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah to decapitate King Ghidorah's middle head after his normal atomic breath was shown having little to no effect on his enemy. The spiral heat ray is still blue but is surrounded by a purplish spiral of energy. Before Godzilla fires the spiral breath, his dorsal plates are surrounded in blue electricity. *'Uranium Atomic Heat Ray:' A red and more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray that was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy. It has a temperature of 1.2 million degrees Celsius, hot enough to burn Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray:' In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla uses runaway cosmic energy he absorbed after the destruction of SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals to fire a version of the spiral heat ray called the Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray. This beam only reaches a temperature of 900,000 degrees Celsius but demonstrates even more destructive power than the Hyper Uranium Heat Ray as it destroys both SpaceGodzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in three blasts along with a large portion of Fukuoka. *'Burning Heat Ray:' Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon, presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. *'Burning G Spark Heat Ray:' After Shinichi Ozaki infuses him with Keizer energy, he uses the red Burning G Spark Heat Ray to push Keizer Ghidorah to the edge of space, destroying him in an explosion visible from the surface of the Earth. *'Infinite Heat Ray:' The strongest Red Spiral Ray used by Burning Godzilla, near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. It is said to increase infinitely in power the more Godzilla uses it. |-|Nuclear Pulse and Variations= File:Godzilla_nuclear_pulse.png|Nuclear Pulse *'Nuclear Pulse:' An omnidirectional attack where Godzilla emits atomic energy from every inch of his body. He can also use this move to channel energy into his physical attacks. Key: Godzillasaurus | Base (Heisei I) | Base (Heisei II) | Burning Godzilla Note: This profile only covers the Godzilla incarnations from the Heisei era continuity, from 1984 (Beginning with The Return of Godzilla) to 1995 (Ending with Godzilla vs. Destoroyah). Due to the time travel in Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, the Futurians caused a circular paradox (the Godzillasaurus was not the original Godzilla, and [http://www.tohokingdom.com/kaiju/godzilla_heisei.htm by putting him at the Bering Sea they caused The Return of Godzilla to happen]) Others Notable Victories: Groudon (Pokémon) Groudon's Profile (5-B versions used with speed equalized) Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Vegeta’s Profile (5-B versions were used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sea Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mutants Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6